


How McCoy became McCoy-Kirk

by SlashGod



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was thinking."</p><p>"That's never a good sign. Do you have a fever? How many fingers am I holding up-"</p><p>"-Bones!" Jim laughed as his boyfriend tackled him to the bed, his hands slipping under Jims shirt under the pretence of seeing if he had a temperature. "I'm serious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How McCoy became McCoy-Kirk

1\. How McCoy became Bones.

It was Kirks and McCoys first meeting, a cramped shuttle ride where one wanted nothing more than to drink himself into a stupor, and the other was already well on his way to doing so.

"Yeah. Well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones."

And it was as simple as that. McCoy became Bones, and Bones became Jims best friend in the whole damn star system.

2\. How Kirk became Darlin'.

The first birthday Kirk had ever celebrated with his crew happened to be the first he found worth celebrating.

He was a year older than his father when he died. A year wiser. A year more than he ever thought he would reach. He had faltered, in the beginning. Considered taking a position that wouldn't endanger his life quite so much. But as he sat there, Bones on one side, his loyal crew on the other, Jim knew he had made the right decision.

After the crew had left, and it was just him and Bones, he leant back in his chair, eyes closing.

"Another 5 years."

"Are you going to complain again about it being a flying metal death trap that could kill us all at any moment?" Jim teased.

"Darlin'. When I'm with you I'd happily fly that death trap."

Jims eyes blinked open, startled, as he stared at Bones. "What?" He croaked. 

"I mean it. You're a pain in my side, Jim. I've never had migraines quite this bad before, but I'll be damned if I'm letting you do this without me. Darlin', I'm here for the long haul."

Grinning, Jim pounced on Bones. Space may have been scary and Unknown, but with Bones by his side they could do this. Together.

3\. How Bones became McCoy-Kirk.

"I was thinking."

"That's never a good sign. Do you have a fever? How many fingers am I holding up-"

"-Bones!" Jim laughed as his boyfriend tackled him to the bed, his hands slipping under Jims shirt under the pretence of seeing if he had a temperature. "I'm serious."

Bones stopped his molestation, pressing his face into Jims neck for a brief moment to kiss him, the leaning back in full seriousness. "Okay Darlin'. What you been thinkin' about?"

"Us." Jim answered, his hands landing on Bones hips, shifting his legs so that Bones slipped easily between them. 

"I think about us a lot too. Usually in this position but with a lot less clothes."

"Bones." Jim hissed, slapping Bones' side. "I mean about us. This thing."

"A label."

"An opportunity." Jim reasoned. "I was thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to finally give us a name."

"And what, Darlin', would that name be?" Bones had preoccupied himself again with Jims neck, sucking red marks just under his collar, something that could easily be hidden.

"McCoy-Kirk."

Bones paused. Face still buried in Jims neck, he mumbled in confusion. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Is that a no?"

Pulling back so he was face to face with Jim, Bones stared long and hard into the deep blue. "You're serious."

"I told you I was."

Bones' lips twitched into a smile before he could really stop them. "Leonard McCoy-Kirk." It didn't sound half bad. "James Tiberius McCoy-Kirk." He practically purred after, his grin turning predatory. "Now that is a name I could get used to."

"They'd call me Captain Bones." Jim teased, between Bones' many kisses to him.

"They're going to call you Captain McCoy-Kirk." 

"So that's a yes?"

"It's a yes, Captain McCoy-Kirk. I knew you could make an honest man outta me."


End file.
